To Defy Fate
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: As Tenten fights Neji in a battle of fate, failure may mean certain death...if not physically, then mentally and emotionally. On both sides. NejiTenten
1. The Beginning of Defiance

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing.

Alright guys, an epilogue type series...thing...setting after My Choice. Please forgive me for it being so late, but I've been kind of busy with Spring Break over...boo...and school starting once again. I was thinking of having this...a three-part or possibly longer type of...story, so please, review and tell me whether to continue with it or not. I rather liked how My Choice ended even though I left it as an open ending, so if this story doesn't go, I will still be happy with my first fic., My Choice.

Please review, I took time to make an epilogue for you guys, so taking 5-10 seconds won't hurt, right? K then...enjoy!

* * *

**To Defy Fate**

"Move faster."

Those two simple words pierced her heart as she leaped from her sheltered spot in the covering of the trees; drenched and soaked to the skin with sweat and the pouring rain. Clenching her fists tightly, she paused as she fingered her shurikens. _'Faster,' _she thought slightly mockingly, _'it's always faster.'_

Throwing a couple of well-aimed shurikens with a rainfall of daggers right after, she watched as he repelled them away using his chakra once again. As she ran around him towards his backside, hoping to catch him off guard, she watched as he stopped his whirlwind and stood calmly. Frustrated, she foolishly sprung from her position, directly behind him, ready to strike with a new readied blade.

Always one step ahead, he turned effortlessly and evaded her 'surprise' attack. Pivoting and blocking her arm in one quick motion, he looked at her with his seemingly bored expression.

"You are being too careless."

Biting back a retort that was sure to come, she focused as she retreated back within the safety of the forest.

After six years of training together, Tenten never would have thought that she would be defeated so easily by Neji. Sure, he had always been the stronger and faster one, but she never would have thought that she would be as beaten as she was.

Panting heavily, she winced at the straining of her leg and arm muscles. For five straight hours, they had been training heavily in the falling rain; Tenten continually running, dodging, throwing. He was not training hard, she knew that for sure. Neji had greatly surpassed the House of the Hyuuga Clan and was deemed as one of the most talented ninja's within the land.

'_So why was he training with her?'_

Standing on a branch of a tree, she sighed softly, resting slightly against the stalk of the tree. Battered and bruised, Tenten felt like she could barely stand. His routines were tough and had gradually gotten harder every year.

"Is that it?"

She heard his voice clearly as the shattering of glass, cold and cutting. Looking straight at her through her covering of leaves, she glared as she saw a faint smirk on his face.

'_Why? Why do you push me so hard?'_

This was obviously not fair, he was clearly a genius, determined to be great and strong. He was just too **strong**, too powerful. She would never defeat him. It was fate.

No. Not fate. Fate could be broken. Fate was something that she never believed in. For hers, but also mostly for his, sake.

She watched as his eyes were still focused on her, slightly darkening, "You cannot defeat me, Tenten, it is fate."

"Fate can be changed," she called back softly from her branch still panting slightly, daring to defy him.

With his eyes narrowing slightly, he walked towards her tree impassively. "What would you know," he stated quietly.

Sighing again, Tenten closed her eyes wearily, catching her breath.

She watched as Neji walked to the same tree that she was resting on and sat. Finally, a break.

"If you believe that, then why don't you change it?" Neji asked quietly.

Tenten stared down at Neji in slight confusion. "Change what?"

She watched as Neji seemed to close his eyes and lean back onto the tree. Appearing to be in a relaxed state, Tenten wavered slightly as she heard his murmured answer. "Fate."

"What about it?" she asked nonchalantly, her heart slightly beating faster. Neji rarely wanted to talk about his fate lately, so it seemed, and she could relatively understand why. His clan was pushing him more than ever lately to find a suitable wife, one that would at least care for him and bare him a child. Tenten's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, Neji being married to a woman just for a heir and for possible good relations? Not if she had any power to change it.

But sadly, she didn't, and she would watch the one man she had grown to love spend his time and dedication to a woman that might not even love him. They say the forbidden fruit was always so much sweeter and Neji seemed to be hers.

To look, but cannot touch.

In reaching distance, but yet so far.

His answer came after a moment's pause, breaking Tenten out of her train of thought. "Your fate…my fate," was his quiet reply.

Tenten tilted her head in confusion. "Care to speculate to me on your last thoughts?"

Neji sighed softly and positioned himself in a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as you can get leaning against a tree.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Growing slightly agitated, Tenten snapped, "Can we get off the 'no's' and just get to the point?" The first time she had ever wanted him to get straight to the point, he didn't.

"No," was his simple reply laced with a hint of amusement.

"Ne-ji," she said as she pronounced his name by syllables slowly. 'How childish, really,' she thought as she rolled her eyes. But still…she loved him, even if he was a bit infuriating sometimes. It was her choice after all, she thought with a faint smile.

Moments of silence resounded between them as Neji rested and Tenten resided in her own thoughts. Her fate? His fate? What did that have anything to with her defeating him in battle? Was it some sort of a symbolic message that had something to do between her fate intertwining with his fate? Feeling rather confused and much too tired to care at that moment, Tenten followed suit with Neji and closed her eyes contently.

Feeling a sudden downshift on her branch, Tenten's grabbed a handful of shurikens as her eyes flew open to lock with Neji's intense pearl-like gaze. How did he get on her branch without noticing he moved?

"Up, Tenten, show me."

Gingerly sitting up, Tenten gave Neji a cautious glance. "We are still fighting?" Her question came out more of a tired statement than an inquiry.

"Of course," was his faint reply. She watched him as he suddenly pulled back and leapt off of her branch, jolting her more awake, and aware, in the process.

Tenten stared in disbelief and stubbornly shook her head, "I thought we were finished."

His reply came from out of nowhere as it caught her by surprise. "I did not say that we were finished. You just assumed it. Never assume."

A scream seemed to almost burst through Tenten's lungs as she growled in frustration. She was wet, tired, and her cuts were not healing as quickly as she would have liked. She was definitely not in the mood.

"Why are you pushing me so hard!" came her frustrated yell. All her pent up feelings and emotions were slowly drained out as she flung her kunais and various weapons towards Neji. With her breathing slightly shallow and her legs and arms still feeling like jelly, she jumped off of her branch to stand on stable ground.

Stumbling slightly as her feet landed on the marsh-like ground, she regained her footing after a moment. Anger seemingly threatened to burst through her chest as she narrowed her eyes. That was it.

"You always want to train, everyday, and if you think I'm not good enough to keep up with you, why don't you just say it!" Her scream seemed to resound throughout their training ground.

"Tenten, enough." His words came out stoic and cold, but she didn't care. She was just too fed up.

"Six years, Neji, six years, and I haven't been able to defeat you all this time. What makes you think that I could possibly defeat you now?" Her anguished question was followed by a choked sob.

It was one of those days for her. A day when she couldn't help but scream in frustration.

But it was never in front of him. Never.

She had never let him see her like this. And she never meant to.

"Show me, Tenten." She heard his somewhat soft spoken request. Show him?

Tenten glanced up at Neji. Show him…that she could somehow defy her thinking? That she could possibly defeat him, the Hyuuga prodigy?

Her brown eyes flickered with doubt. He wanted her…to defeat him? What good could come from that? Well, other than the fact that she could say that she had actually beaten the o-so-great Neji Hyuuga.

She felt adrenaline rush through her as she nodded slowly. If he wanted her to beat him, then she would definitely try. Besides, she thought optimistically, if he wanted her to beat him, there's a better chance that she could. Right?

Tenten began her assault, determined, but still confused at his silent meaning. Defeat him…what would the purpose be? It wasn't some petty little prize she would win, there was something that Neji was trying to teach…trying to prove?

Her eyes widened. He wanted her to defeat him…so she could defeat what he deemed fate.

It all made sense.

Tenten thought quickly back on her vow she had made. It was on that day when she asked him if he could marry her, if he could love her.

She stopped suddenly in her midway assault. She needed to remind him.

"Neji," she breathed, catching her breath, "I love you."

Tenten watched nervously as Neji slightly faltered in his stance. "I know."

Smiling a pensive smile, she tilted her head, seemingly waiting for a response she knew she wouldn't get. But she knew, she understood. He cared for her too.

And she was perfectly content with knowing that.

Readying herself once again, she prepared her onslaught of weapons. She knew Neji wouldn't hold back, in this now significant battle…he couldn't. His thoughts, his actions, basically everything he based his life on would ride in this battle. And on her.

Could she, Tenten, do this? Could she manage to fight him with everything she had, in an exhausted state like this? She could, and she would, she quickly resolved. She had all the necessary equipment; hope, will, and passion.

Tired and bruised, she breathed heavily, raising her fistful of kunais and shurikens. Doubt and reluctance shrouded her mind, but she pushed them aside. She was strong enough to do this, if not physically, then mentally.

But in the end, she knew that she had to prevail. She wasn't only fighting for herself now, but for him as well.

She launched at him, weapons positioned evenly between her fingers. The fight had begun, the battle to defy the odds of fate.

Her fate, and his fate.

* * *

**VxS**

Please be kind and take time to review. It would be greatly appreciated...:)


	2. For Hope

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing but...my words. Tee-hee.

I AM REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I really am, my connection between my laptop and my regular computer wasn't quite...connecting, so my story was on one computer and my file to finalize and post it was on the other one. Once again, I'm sorry. But thank you too all of you who had reviewed. I get so...giddy when I read and recognize those who had commented me before or who often review. You guys are the best!

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Defy Fate:** **For Hope**

**-**

Fingers flying to create symbols to release her ultimate attack, Tenten cried out in desperation, "Soushouryu!"

It was riding on hope, on the mere thought of her defeating him. Of her proclaiming victory, and perhaps, him changing his views on fate. With new determination, she launched herself up with controlled chakra and began her pirouettes mid-air. Hands fervently being placed over numerous symbols to call various weapons, she released.

Tenten watched as Neji prepared for her infamous attack, chakra already being released from his pores.

Nodding in satisfaction, and smiling an inward smile, Tenten twisted and clutched her fingers together, gathering her weapons back before they reached him. As she watched him power down in confusion, she released them once again, only faster.

This wasn't meant to beat him, no, it was only meant to tire him. A simple well thrown weapons attack could not, and would not, defeat Neji Hyuuga in a battle. She needed to be cautious, cunning, and definitely creative.

Cautiousness, she could do. Having been training with the Hyuuga prodigy for the past years, one needed to always attack precisely, be well hidden, and find his weak spots. Such as when he begins to tire.

On the other hand, being cunning was something she needed to work on. Though able to hide well, Neji could always somewhat predict what she was going to do. She was automatic, he had said, always consistent in her battles. Nothing is wrong with consistency, he had later assured, but he was beginning to be able to read her attacks too well. Well enough to know when and where she was going to strike next.

Tenten had always blamed their 'connection' that they had.

And creativeness. She needed to do something unexpected, something that would catch him off guard. Something so unreadable and unpredictable, she would be able to attack and win in his confusion.

But what?

As her well aimed, yet chakra repelled weapons came hurtling back towards her, Tenten lost her train of thought. This was definitely not the time to dwindle and daydream.

Gathering her weapons, she retreated once again into the woods. Covering was what she needed right now.

Watching him through the misty covered leaves, she cautioned herself to be careful. The times after rain would often leave the floor, if not slippery, then layered thick with mud. It was easy to sink in the mud and lose your position to avid listeners.

Leaping atop a low branch silently, then gaining higher, Tenten crouched, gathering her balance. She needed to be fast.

Readying her clutched weapons, she blew the wisps of unrestrained hair, annoyed. If only she had thought to tie her hair tighter. But then again, who knew that she would be fighting in her toughest battle yet.

'_Neji_,' she thought, somewhat sadly, '_is this really what I have to do? Do I have to prove myself to you in a battle against you?_'

No. Not to him. To his family.

Would he risk the humiliation of telling others of his defeat against her? A mere weapons mistress? They would taunt him, for sure.

And yet, Neji wanted her to do this. To prove to not only herself and to him, but to his entire clan that fate could be changed.

It was only the hope that someday, someway, someone could overcome an almost entirely impossible obstacle.

Hope.

It was something he needed. It was something she had.

She had hope.

Tenten's eyes burned with the last thought. She had hope…his hope. She could defeat him…she could defeat his clan.

Yes. She would.

Determination once again coursing through her, she readied for her attack.

Tenten's strategy wasn't to maim Neji as of yet, she needed time. Throwing she could do all day, as for using chakra, Neji simply couldn't do that.

Flinging a handful of kunais his way, she did not glance up to see if it hit her mark. She knew it would, it always did. Jumping through the forest around their clearing, she gathered another fistful and flung. Over and over, she readied and flung handfuls of weapons. Varying at times so as he would be forced to use his chakra shield, yet periods long enough so as he couldn't be sure, she repeated the process.

Throwing high and low, she waited and hoped that by chance there would be an opening. Some sort of weakening on his part.

She had been running, she was sure, for hours. Legs cramping, arms slightly stinging, sweat dripping down her face, she persevered. Soon. It would be over soon.

Within the next hour, he was weakening, she was sure. Neji wouldn't last for more than an hour more. Than it would be just her, and him.

She could do it, she willed. He wouldn't have much chakra to sustain much more handfuls of weapon attacks.

Once again, she did her rounds, readying, then throwing. She, herself had long gone numb, only her mind keeping her standing, running, throwing.

Fighting on pure adrenaline, she wasn't sure how long she would last.

Throwing a rain of weapons once again, she was too tired to grin in satisfaction. His shield was getting weak. Already, few of her kunais and shurikens managed to pierce through. He had to physically dodge them in order from being hit.

This was her chance.

Heart pounding, mind blaring, she prepared once again for her ultimate attack. Jumping within a couple of yards of Neji, she began her hand signals, screaming out a weary 'Soushouryu'. Barricades of weapons came hurtling down as she willed various blades, spears, and throwing knives.

She watched as Neji faced the onslaught with determination, he was going to try and repel them once again.

"No," Tenten whispered faintly, "you can't." It wasn't a desperate cry or plead. She wasn't hoping he would not release his chakra flow and deter her weapons. She telling him. He was much too drained.

Neji could not risk of using his whirlwind again. His chakra would be too weak. Though indeed capable of blocking a couple of weapons, he could not be prepared to defend against a hoard of them. Tenten knew Neji was at a moment of weakness, but did _he_ realize it?

Watching with a tinge of horror, she couldn't bare to look away. His face, rigid with resolution, hardened as he released his chakra through his pores, summoning what he had left to give.

A few were blocked, but as the weaponry kept falling, his shield was giving. The scent of blood hit the air.

But she knew he would survive and still fight. Only his loss of a large amount of chakra would be gone.

As the last blade fell, she saw the opening. He was still standing, slashes and shallow cuts shown on his training clothes and skin. Wisps of blood spilled from his body.

"But nothing serious," she murmured to herself softly.

For that statement, she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or frustrated. Grateful, she decided, because now she could be on par with him on a hand-to-hand combat level. And also because he wasn't severely hurt.

Yes, she was thankful.

Jumping from her spot atop a branch amidst the forest behind where he stood, she landed on unsteady feet. "Ready, Neji?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a slight nod to acknowledge she was there. "Hn."

Tenten crouched into a defensive stance slowly, her breathing still hard. "Why, Neji?"

His silence was her answer.

"Why, Neji," she asked once more, "why must I prove to your clan that I am worthy?"

Tenten watched as Neji's shoulders tensed slightly. "What do you mean?"

She laughed somewhat bitterly at his statement. "So now you wish to be secretive. I liked you better when you were straightforward."

She watched him as he cocked his head idly. "Oh?"

Tenten flushed, yet not willing to be outdone continued. "Yes, you're cold at times and insensitive at times, but I still love you."

"Hn."

Silence surrounded the clearing once more as tension rose. Should she attack first? Or wait for his first move. Before she could decide, Neji's voice rang out clear, momentarily halting her thoughts.

"Why, Tenten?"

He used her words against her. Why.

Feeling that honesty would be best in a situation as this she answered tentatively. "Why what, Neji?" she asked, though she already knew his unspoken question.

"Why are you fighting me?"

Tenten froze at his question. What was she to say? For her? For him? To defy him and to defy fate?

"For hope," she whispered quietly, after a moment of silence.

"For hope," Neji repeated, softly, slowly, seemingly mulling her words over.

"Yes," Tenten answered, confident, "for hope."

"What is your hope, Tenten?" He asked quietly, pearl orbs piercing hers.

"For you to be free," she started, choosing her words wisely, "for you to live as you want, for you to be able to make your own decisions."

"Such as marriage?" Neji asked, turning an insightful gaze towards her.

"Such as marriage," she breathed, shallow and fast, "and as me as your wife." She had said it. He now knew.

She was fighting for herself, and him.

Not like he didn't know though, Tenten was sure. He knew.

"I see," Neji stated, settling in his battle stance, "then let's begin."

Tenten nodded in agreement. It was round two in the fight against fate. She had won the battle in this first round, yet the second would be harder. She was sure of it. Hope was essential, but it wasn't enough.

Though Neji looked battered and bruised, she was undoubtedly weaker than him. It was going to be a battle against her mind and his might.

It was going to be a battle of will against force.

* * *

**VxS**

It's...midnight...past midnight...like...one...and I wrote this chapter. o.O Yeah, so if it's a bit choppy, or messy, me is sorry! But still...I hope you guys like it.

Perhaps it's a good thing I'm sick. I get to write more and update faster! Hehe.

Also, as a gift (for my...lateness in updating) I shall give you a sneak peek.

* * *

**To Defy Fate: In the Battle of Will**

It was a battle of will against mere physical strength.

Tenten was tired, nearly too tired to stand. The battle between her and Neji had been waging for the past three hours since they began hand-to-hand combat, and he didn't seem like he was giving up.

Well, she thought reluctantly, she wasn't going to give up anytime soon either. She would beat him, she decided. She had to.

It was all in the mind, she chanted within herself. If she could will herself to defeat him, she could.

Another blow caused her to be plummeted towards the ground. Kicking herself up at the last moment, she spun around, grasping a hidden kunai within her torn pants. Slashing horizontally to vertically, Tenten wondered when her body would give. How long could her body take the physical abuse?

Very long, she decided, firmly. Her body will only stop when she wills it to. Tenten repeated those words over again through her mind as her body still fought.

Tenten cringed as a sudden gut-wrenching blow to the stomach made her cough up blood.

Yes, she thought stubbornly, it will only stop when she willed it to.


	3. In the Battle of Will

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing but...my words. Tee-hee.

I AM REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Again.

Yeah...but it hasn't been _that_ long. Only like what...a week? Tee-hee.

Thanks so all of you who have been reading this and reviewing. You have no idea how much that means to me.

I was seriously thinking of just stopping the story right...um..well, last chapter I guess.

Kind of angsty...but don't worry. It will have a...fitting ending. Yeah.

By the way, you may have noticed that the summary...changes. But hopefully this will be the last time I do...hehe. Thanks for keeping tags on this story (for all of you who watch out for it) you guys are WONDERFUL.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Defy Fate:** **In the Battle of Will**

Blood. It was blood that she coughed up in dark crimson drops.

As Neji delivered another blow towards her face, Tenten blocked wearily, yet still somewhat effectively. It hit, but it didn't cause any more open wounds.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand quickly, she wished to retch up the steely taste. It was disgusting.

And yet, it showed her how truly real this battle was.

Watching as the blood covered the ground, staining it a dark color, Tenten quirked a slight smile.

Blood…it showed a significance. Of death, of pain, of suffering…and of love. It was all there.

Without death, there was no tomorrow. Every day would seem like any other, not a care or a worry. And that is where many would be lost in lax of the world. Unfeeling, uncaring.

With pain, there could be no pleasure. What was ecstasy without the hurt? Rest without work?

With suffering, there could be no happiness. What was joy without hardships? What was delight without anguish?

Of love…it proved all things physical, all things emotional. Without love, there could be no death, pain, or suffering.

And why is that? Because you need an equilibrium. Something must be bad, to make something good. Hard, to easy. Impossible, to possible.

It was the rule of life. Of her life.

Blocking another well-aimed blow to the head faintly, Tenten ducked, throwing a punch to his stomach. He flinched and shifted backwards, yet was back only a second later.

"Faster, Tenten," Neji murmured.

Tenten gazed warily at Neji. They were in a battle of fate, and he was giving her advice?

"Stupid," she muttered.

"Come, Tenten," he said softly as he spoke again, "you showed me hope, now prove it."

Thrusting her fist towards his face, she felt a shiver course through her veins as she made contact. Neji's neck twisted back, later followed by his body. He fell, or would have, but maneuvered himself back up a moment later.

A smirk claimed his lips in a satisfied sort of way. It was all she needed.

Rushing towards him once more, she took up an offensive attack. Vertical, horizontal, left to right, Tenten struggled to keep her fists steadily moving with her mind.

As she persisted, she noticed with dread she was slowing. Neji saw her point of weakness.

Throwing up a parry to evade her fists, Neji quickly sent a powerful jab to her stomach. Tenten staggered and collapsed towards the ground on all fours. Hacking and coughing, she willed herself to stand.

It was her will that kept her going.

It was a battle of will against mere physical strength.

Tenten was tired, nearly too tired to stand. The battle between her and Neji had been waging for the past three hours since they began hand-to-hand combat, and he didn't seem like he was giving up.

Well, she thought reluctantly, she wasn't going to give up anytime soon either. She would beat him, she decided. She had to.

It was all in the mind, she chanted within herself. If she could will herself to defeat him, she could.

Another blow caused her to be plummeted towards the ground. Kicking herself up at the last moment, she spun around, grasping a hidden kunai within her torn pants. Slashing horizontally to vertically, Tenten wondered when her body would give. How long could her body take the physical abuse?

Very long, she decided, firmly. Her body will only stop when she wills it to. Tenten repeated those words over again through her mind as her body still fought.

Tenten cringed as another sudden gut-wrenching blow to the stomach made her cough up heavier drops of blood.

Yes, she thought stubbornly, it will only stop when she willed it to.

Breathing heavily, she clutched her sides tightly. She was being weak. She was showing limitations.

'Move,' she thought fervently, 'move.'

Tenten jumped back, barely missing the blow, as Neji came towards her with a severe kick to the side.

He was strong. Much too strong.

She needed to win with a plan. It was just too impossible to defeat him by force.

A thought struck her as he suddenly came towards her again. A thought that was…quite dangerous. It needed to be precise, perfect. She could do it.

Tenten crossed her arms to block Neji's blow, circulating her plan in her head.

It was dangerous, she knew that much. Yet if she could pull it off…

Another swift kick came at her full speed. She dropped low, then flipped back as he aimed another one, this time low. Putting her plan momentarily on hold, Tenten crossed her arms steadily as Neji started a series of blows. Knocked backwards by an unseen kick, she twisted her body to avoid a head injury and flung her kunai towards him for distraction.

Tenten watched him as he deftly caught it, an inch from his face, then throwing it swiftly back at her. Not able to completely avoid the blade in time, a fresh cut was slashed on her thigh. Landing once again on all fours, she winced slightly in pain. The cut was fresh. It was also deep.

This, she thought negatively, would definitely slow her down.

Blood. She had lost so much blood.

Hearing a rush of weapons coming towards her, Tenten warily looked up in disbelief. Perhaps he was trying to kill her…

Smiling a faint smile, she didn't feel much qualms about that. She'd rather die in battle with a worthy opponent fighting for something of value, than dying of old age.

Yes, this was much better.

Whipping out two kunais in defiance, Tenten steadied them, awaiting the cluster of raining daggers. Arms struggling to move quickly and hands moving in a deft manner, she managed to block the hurtled weapons.

Her breathing became ragged and harsh as she regained her breathing.

Tenten's vision slightly wavered as she realized this. If she bled too much…she could bleed to death.

Pushing her last thoughts from her mind, she stabilized herself, readying her stance if she needed to move quickly. Momentarily glancing quickly over Neji, she noticed the numerous cuts, bruises, and slashes across his clothing and skin. Had _she _done that?

Her voice came out in a hushed sort of whisper. "Neji…"

Neji did not hear her.

She watched him faintly as he readied another set of weapons, aiming carefully. He was tired, that much she knew. But she was exhausted. There was no way she could avoid his next attack.

As he flung his weapons quickly, she watched them come, vision blurring from the loss of blood.

Then it hit.

Barely shielding her face with her arms, she was launched into the air backwards and landed forcefully, too much in pain to care about the various weapons protruding from her limbs.

They weren't deep, thankfully. Not _too_ deep.

Struggling to stand once again, she willed herself to not give up.

In a staggered posture, Tenten winced as blood spilled from her mouth, her vision blurred once again.

Keeling over slowly, she landed on her knees, continually coughing up the blood red metallic taste in her mouth.

She just wasn't…strong enough. Her mind screamed repeatedly for her to stand. To stand, to fight, to get off the floor and act invincible…to _win_.

But she wasn't invincible…no matter how hard she willed it to be so.

Blinking slowly, she was surprised as she saw Neji's sudden form, eyes glinting in concern.

"You," Tenten breathed out slowly, her voice raspy, "you didn't kill me."

"Tenten…" Neji whispered faintly, disbelief written in his eyes.

Tenten gave him an assured look as she struggled to breath, "You didn't hit anything vital."

Neji nodded briefly as if he didn't believe her.

Tenten's eyes grew hazy as she strained to keep awake. She couldn't fall asleep now…

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, Neji."

Tenten watched him as he shook his head. "No, this is my fault."

"For what?" she gasped, wincing in pain.

"For forcing you to fight against me."

Tenten smiled faintly, "No, it was my choice."

Her eyes softened as Neji kneeled beside her, shifting her into a sitting position. "Do you love me, Neji?" she asked softly, wanting him to admit it verbally.

"You don't need to know," Neji whispered softly, eyes reflecting in anguish.

"No," Tenten murmured, eyes brimming with unshed tears, "no, no, no. I want to know now, Neji. I _need_ to know."

His hands tightened over hers and brought them to his lips. She felt, more than heard, his question. "Why?"

"Because," she said, choking back a sob, "when I die, I want to die with a smile on my face. I need to know that the one person I love cares for me as I do for them."

She glanced through her tears at his pearl like orbs and caught a glimpse of liquid lining the bottom.

"Tenten, I…" his words faltered as he seemingly struggled to find the correct words.

She smiled at his effort. It must be hard.

Growing up with an un-loved childhood.

Bitterness seeping through his veins as he had grown.

Disgust for his the Main Hyuuga House.

'It must be so difficult for him to say those three words,' she thought bitterly. How did she do it? How did she end up falling in love with a person who possibly could never say the words, 'I love you' to her?

'Because,' she thought to herself without hesitancy, 'it's because I had a choice. And I chose to love him. It was my choice.'

My choice…

Those words, she thought, rung bitterly in her ears. And here she was, lying in the arms of the only man she had understood and loved, battered and bruised, yet had never heard any sort of words of affection. Not even once.

A tear escaped down her cheek.

She coughed up blood, crimson red, staining her shredded clothing even further. Feeling slightly light-headed, she leaned towards the warmth holding her. Towards Neji.

Tenten coughed once again, splattering herself, and this time, Neji. But he didn't move, he stayed by her side. He still held her hand within his own, his other hand, holding her upright.

She felt him shift slightly as he gently raised her back against his chest. His arms encased around her with his legs on each side, creating a small shield against the bite of night and wind. Tenten fully laid against him, tears trickling steadily down her cheek.

"Neji," she gasped softly, "I love you."

And as always, in return, he replied, "I know."

But this time, as Tenten determinedly attempted to stay conscious, heard not a stoic, cocky, distant answer. She heard within his voice…everything.

Everything he couldn't say. Everything he couldn't do. Everything he didn't know.

Though that was fine, because she could…she had. She said what could be said, what could be done, what he didn't know. Because he couldn't.

With those thoughts, she looked imploringly into his eyes, searching for an answer. And she found it.

Gasping for a solemn last breath, Tenten calmly closed her eyes, her lips wearing a small smile.

But maybe…now he could. Because they did it.

They defied fate in their own way…together.

"Neji," Tenten whispered faintly, her eyes still closed, "Would you marry me?"

His pause was painstakingly long. "No."

At his answer, Tenten smiled a small smile. "I always did love it when you were truthful."

"I know," was Neji's quiet reply.

* * *

**VxS**

Yeah...I was actually finished with this for a couple of days, but didn't allow me to sign on...yeah.

Last week was a killer.

Anyway...don't have much to say, but **this is not the last chapter**. Of course I wouldn't be so cruel to leave you hanging. It seems really sad though...doesn't it. Sorry, was in a bit of a...angst mood I guess.

Tell me if you like it.

And even if you don't, tell me. :)

I'm open to all reviews.

Muah.


	4. For Passion

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing but...my plot. Tee-hee.

Alright, yeah...I figured that this would be the last chapter, but it isn't. Or else it would've been...long. Well, that's what I thought anyway, and I just felt like stopping it when...I felt like it. But yeah, since I cut it, the last chapter is pretty much almost done.

Thank you for all of you who had reviewed, you guys are amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Defy Fate:** **For Passion**

**-**

Neji's pearl orbs glanced quickly throughout the Hyuuga household. His 'guests' were idly chatting, all aware of what could, or would, happen today. Today was the day he would choose his wife.

Eyes scanning the room once again, his lips quirked with distaste. These were the women of whom he'd choose from? Surely, his uncle could have done better.

All clothed in the dark, bland customary Hyuuga colors, Neji grimaced as they finally had seemed to notice him. He wish they didn't.

Lashes were rapidly batted, suggestive movements were made, and giggles echoed throughout the house within those next few moments. Neji felt like retching.

Moving quickly, he managed to avoid the calls and arms of those he passed by. Walking towards the balcony, Neji sighed faintly. Not of relief, but of fatigue.

Neji was tired. Not only mentally, but physically as well. Mentally from the hassles of finding, or choosing, himself a 'suitable wife'. But really, what was truly suitable?

Someone to cook? Someone to clean? Someone to merely bare his children and see him off to missions? Surely, his maids could do the first two. But as for the later…

He needed more. He needed more than a body without a face. He needed more to live for other than to carry on the Byakugan bloodline.

He wanted to be loved, Neji realized faintly. For without love…what would be the reason to live? What else other than to wander the world without meaning?

Neji wanted love without obligation of his clan. He wanted to be needed other than to provide. He wanted to be seen as any mortal, living, human being.

And yet…if the clan wanted him to choose one, he would. No matter what.

It was his duty, he _had no choice_. It was his fate.

Neji scowled at his last thoughts. Fate…choice…how often they were entwined with the other. Yet how could you have a choice when your fate is determined?

But people try…he did. And so did she.

'_She made her choice,'_ was a thought resounding throughout his head. So where was his?

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly as gritted his teeth. "I don't have one."

And yet, he had tried, hadn't he? Though he had always been one to proclaim that fate could not be changed, he had relentlessly tried.

In his determination to not be a slave for the Main House, Neji had practiced, worked, and sweated until he could do no more. Time was spent perfecting his techniques, but all for what? Now that he was older, Neji realized the truth.

He wasn't always truthful to himself.

The reason for his training, his will, and his determination was done for one sole reason. To defy his clan.

And in that, he was to attempting to defy fate.

His fate.

"N-Neji?"

Glancing sideways to acknowledge the stuttering Hinata, Neji turned to face her and nodded his head slowly in respect. "Lady Hinata."

Raising his head, he saw the look of sympathy and pity within her eyes. He clenched his fists in an annoyed manner, he did not need sympathy nor pity. He needed to be alone.

"Yes, Hinata? Is there something you inquire?" Neji distantly asked.

Watching as she clasped her hands in a nervous gesture, a faint tinge of pink flushed her cheeks.

"W-well, um, I-I wish you h-happiness," she said nervously, still looking down.

She wishes him…happiness? How could he be happy when his choices are few? When his actions are limited?

Glaring coldly at Hinata, Neji bowed once again in a guarded gesture, intending to leave. "I'm not quite sure what that means, Lady Hinata, but happiness is something I do not know."

"N-Neji I--" her sentence was interrupted as Neji stilled, aware of two familiar chakras.

"Why are they here?" Neji demanded softly, facing Hinata.

"I-I don't know," Hinata said, slightly perplexed as she caught sight of the two unexpected visitors.

Neji growled in frustration. Of all people…

"Hinata!"

Both heads turned, one in confusion, one in anger.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata trailed off.

"Hinata," Naruto said, hands gesturing frantically, "I need to talk to you."

Wide-eyed, Hinata had seemingly froze. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"But…h-how?"

Naruto gave a pleading look, "Hinata, please."

Hinata quickly glanced the main room and halls, nervously checking for her father. "Naruto, I…"

"Go."

Naruto and Hinata both looked up in surprise.

"N-Neji?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

Neji answered her question with a stoic stare. He wouldn't tell, no. If one of them needed to be 'happy', then he fully willed it to be her.

'_But at what cost?'_ he questioned himself as he watched them slip quietly out from the balcony, _'Would they sacrifice everything they have…because of one simple choice?'_

"Neji."

Aware, and slightly miffed of who was behind him, Neji gave a curt greeting in acknowledgement. "Hn." He really did not need this…intruder to be here right now. Neji was at a point of weakness.

He did not need an excuse to leave.

"She's alive."

Those two simple words stopped him and his thoughts cold. Neji paused as he tilted his head slowly, his words faint, but clear, "I knew she would be."

"But she's in…critical condition."

Neji's eyes narrowed at that statement. "Who is taking care of her?"

"My wife."

Neji nodded slightly in approval as he turned to leave. "Good."

"Neji," came a warning voice, halting his steps.

Neji turned slowly, "Sasuke." He suddenly had a feeling that relaying his message was not all he was here for.

Watching as Sasuke looked around the room in slight distaste, Neji smirked. It seemed he knew almost exactly how he felt. Almost…he wasn't the one choosing from them.

"Let's," he started, glancing around the main room until spotting the balcony, "talk."

Neji almost snorted. "Talk? What for?"

Sasuke gave Neji a knowing look as he replied. "Don't be difficult."

And at that moment, Neji disliked Sasuke. More. Much more.

Gritting his teeth, Neji nodded. Who knew, perhaps he would say something incredibly wise and insightful.

"You are such an idiot," Sasuke said softly, but angrily, his right fist raised.

Neji raised his eyebrow, "Threatening now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke breathed as he lowered his fist, his countenance darkening. "No, Neji. Talking."

"Talking?" Neji gave Sasuke a guarded look. "If it has to do with Tenten, that is n--"

"Not my business?" Sasuke interrupted, "Really, Neji. How could you be so stupid?"

Eyes narrowing in irritation, Neji willed himself to stay calm. "Stupid?"

"You're being selfish," Sasuke said, anger glinting in his coal eyes, "what were you thinking?"

Neji paused, momentary silence surrounding them. "My actions are my own."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "Your actions are your own?"

Neji stoically returned his gaze, answering his question with an unspoken reply.

"And that justifies your reason for almost killing Tenten?" Sasuke asked, eyes blazing.

"No," Neji answered quietly, pale orbs staring lifelessly into fiery coal black, "it does not."

"Then why?" Sasuke asked, confused but blinded by anger. Sasuke's fists were clenched, his hands slightly shaking. Eyes were narrowed in disdain, his posture, ready and tense.

"Calm yourself," Neji said coldly, "we are not fighting…here."

"Yet," Sasuke muttered, yet calming slightly.

"Why do you care so much, Uchiha," Neji replied to his threat stoically, "this does not involve you."

"She…she loves you!" Sasuke blurted out, his temper once again rising.

Neji acknowledged his words quietly, tilting his head, "I know."

"You know?" Sasuke asked quietly, deliberately slow.

"Yes."

"And yet you do nothing?"

Neji's eyes filled with something that looked undeniably of loathing as he glared at Sasuke. "Don't you think, Uchiha, that this is not only affecting her, but me as well?"

"Then show her!" Sasuke almost yelled, "Show Tenten that you love her!"

"Uchiha," Neji hissed, "it's not as easy as you think."

"And why not?" Sasuke dared, matching his gaze defiantly.

Neji answered coldly, his gaze almost lifeless, "Because I have obligations."

Sasuke's eyes glinted with something comparable to understanding as he gave a nod.

At Sasuke's unspoken reply, Neji calmly closed his eyes, embracing the night air. Hearing the faint murmurs from the Main House, Neji remembered faintly again why he was there. The wind was bitingly cold, sending a slight shiver up his spine. He wish could leave.

"So what will you do?" Sasuke asked quietly, his control in check.

"I will do," Neji started eyes opening slowly until set on Sasuke's, "whatever the clan wishes me to do."

"So you will marry any of these women?"

"Yes."

"You are a fool."

Neji gaze remained passive, "Again, it is none of your business."

"I _make_ it my business," Sasuke slowly gritted out, "when a friend is in critical condition by her own _teammate_."

"Once again, it is of mine own actions."

Neji saw as Sasuke stared into his distant eyes in disbelief.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked, "That's your choice?"

With a curt nod, Neji turned to walk away. Away from this scene, away from this 'confrontation', away from Sasuke.

He didn't need this.

"Then," Sasuke continued as though Neji had answered, "I give you my condolences."

His condolences?

Neji's eyes narrowed, his back still facing Sasuke. "Care to speculate on that statement?" He turned to face a smirking Sasuke. "No one is dead," Neji growled, "yet."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh? A threat?"

"Could be," Neji said offhandedly, turning away from Sasuke once more.

"Tell me, Neji," Sasuke said behind him, "how does it feel?"

Back still turned towards Sasuke, Neji's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"How does it feel," he heard Sasuke say quietly in closing, "to be in a room full of women to pick your future wife, but the one you want…is somewhere else?"

Neji gave a slight shrug in indifference, but as he paused to answer, his narrowed gaze and clenched fists told all. "I want no one."

Feeling Sasuke's chakra vanish almost completely shortly after, Neji turned towards the main room, the feeling of discontent present.

It was time to greet his 'guests'.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Neji looked at Hinata with a distant gaze, his facial features expressing nothing.

"Where have you been, Hinata," Hiashi Hyuuga demanded once again, slightly suspicious.

Hinata glanced towards Neji before bowing her head. "F-Forgive me, f-father, I was t-talking to s-someone."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in question. "You know you are to be here before Neji chooses his wife."

At that statement, Neji almost gave a sound in disgust. Watching Hiashi's orb eyes turn towards him, Neji bowed sullenly.

"You do know, Neji," Hiashi began, his voice firm and commanding, "what is considered suitable in a wife."

Though nodding in understanding, Neji's eyes flickered in doubt. Did he really?

"So I trust you in your decision," Hiashi continued, "in whoever you see fit."

Who he, Neji, sees fit? He has got to be kidding.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi," Neji murmured softly, "I understand."

Nodding at Neji's reply, Hiashi cleared his throat. Stepping towards the balcony that Neji had seen the momentary escape of two lovers and his confrontation with Sasuke, Neji gave a slight grimace as Hiashi Hyuuga rapidly caught the attention of all his guests.

"All of you are aware of what is to happen tonight," Hiashi had said, pride evident in his voice, "and yet, there is another surprise."

Neji looked warily at Hiashi. Another surprise?

"My daughter," he said after a slight pause, "is to be married. Lady Hyuuga will soon be the leader over the Hyuuga clan."

As gasps of shock and surprise surrounded the room, Neji looked discreetly towards Hinata. Seeing her head bowed solemnly, her fists clenched together, he almost shook his head in slight bewilderment. Hinata…getting married? To who?

"To who," called out a voice within the murmuring crowd.

"_N-Naruto…"_

Hearing Hinata's barely audible whisper, Neji gave Hinata a discreet look of understanding. Clenching his fists at Hiashi's next comment, Neji barely stifled a sigh. This was the way of Hyuuga.

"To an accomplished young man," Hiashi replied, not bothering a glance at the questioner.

"Why?"

"To carry on the bloodline of Byakugan," Hiashi said proudly.

"Why not let her choose?"

Hiashi glanced down, directly towards the raspy voice with a knowing look. "She already has."

A moment of silence enveloped the crowd as the stared in wonder. Who has she chosen?

"Why," Neji said faintly, the crowd occupied by their thoughts on the matter. Looking pointedly at Hiashi, Neji quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. "I was not aware that Lady Hinata was to be married first."

"It is her choice," Hiashi said solemnly, "in order to free you."

"Free me?" Neji asked, somewhat confused.

"When she is to be married, Hinata will allow you to be free."

"But I am not in _bondage_," Neji hissed bitterly.

Hiashi looked at Neji grimly. "Hinata thought you were."

* * *

"Why Hinata?" Neji asked quietly as he caught Hinata unaware. After she had been avoiding him after Hiashi's announcement, he was determined to know the reason. The reason for her eluding him, the motive of her surprise engagement, and an explanation of her earlier statement.

Neji needed to know.

Turning to face him slowly, Neji saw Hinata's eyes filled with doubt.

"Let's," Neji said, looking straight towards the balcony, "talk."

Leaving no room for disagreement, Neji led Hinata outside.

Gazing expectantly at Hinata, Neji quietly waited. Hair faintly blowing from the wind, Neji stared out once more towards the darkened night.

"I n-need you to l-love, Neji," Hinata slowly stuttered out, "I-I need you t-to be h-happy."

Neji looked solemnly at her for a moment before answering. "And why is that, Lady Hinata."

"W-well," she nervously answered, "I-I need you t-to be happy f-for my s-sake."

"For your sake?" Neji asked, confused by her statement.

"Y-yes," Hinata answered, her eyes meeting his.

"Why?"

"I n-need you to h-have the will t-to live," Hinata whispered, casting her eyes away from his momentarily. "F-forgive me, f-for this is a s-selfish reason."

Neji's eyes widened in disbelief. She wanted him to have the will to live? She wanted him to love?

"Why?"

"F-for my protection," Hinata humbly answered.

She was lying, she was making an excuse. An excuse for him to be…happy.

The thought unsettled him to no end. Why would Hinata give up her sliver of freedom, the slightest allowance of choice, in order to ensure his?

"Why?"

"For m-my pr--"

"No," Neji interrupted firmly, "why are you doing this?"

Her voice was light, a hint of despair in her voice as she answered after a moment's pause. "Because you are in love…and I am not."

"Don't lie."

A faint gasp was heard at his harsh answer. "N-Neji?"

"Don't lie, Hinata," Neji answered stoic, yet callous.

"Wh-what do y-you me--"

"Stop denying yourself, you love Naruto," Neji said, interrupting her question, "I heard your whisper of longing."

"I-I don't," Hinata stuttered faintly.

"Yes, Hinata, you do," Neji answered coldly.

"H-he can't p-possibly--"

"He loves you enough to stop your engagement," Neji said before she finished.

"B-but--"

"No, Hinata," Neji said unwaveringly, "allow yourself this, at least. Allow yourself to be happy."

Hinata glanced down, her fingers clamped tightly around each other. "A-as should you," she said quietly, "y-you should a-allow yourself to b-be happy."

"But--"

And it was at this time, Hinata interrupted. "Y-you are free n-now, N-Neji, and I am n-not."

"And yet you could be," Neji answered resolute, "you need not marry."

Hinata looked down, her face portraying defeat. "A-and yet I m-must, f-for you to b-be free."

Neji's fists clenched, his nails digging into his palm. "Why, Hinata? Why are you doing this?" Watching as her eyes lit with uncertainty, Neji gave Hinata a stoic look. "And do not lie."

"B-because," she started slowly, her fingers clenched nervously, "of y-your bitterness to the c-clan."

_His bitterness?_

* * *

**VxS**

Okie dokie folks, the story is almost done! And once again, I'm sorry for continually...changing the summary.

Schools almost over, so it's crunch time right now. Man, but I'm going to try and get up the last chapter by next week, so please just hang on.

Once again, thank you to all of you who had reviewed. You guys keep me going.

Muah.


	5. His Choice

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto_

_JUST KIDDING! Sorry for all of you who had expected it...two weeks ago. Shows that I really shouldn't set dates for myself...I never follow through. But then againnn, I've been really busy. I've had finals and all that jazz and was experiencing a 'writer's block'...no matter how short I've been writing. Well anyway, I was reading over my previous chapters...and it doesn't seem that...good. And truthfully, I'm not just saying that. sigh I decided that I'm most likely not continuing Of The Proud and Prejudiced...because it's just so cliche' although it has a different plot. But besides that, I'm trying to work on my writing style. :)_

_This chapter is slightly different since the POV's somewhat change, so it may be a tad bit confusing...but other than that, I liked this chapter...especially towards the end._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**To Defy Fate:** **His Choice**

_His bitterness?_

Neji had barely thought those two words before something caught both of their attention. It was only moments after they had finished their conversation, an earsplitting crash was heard throughout the Hyuuga compound. Quickly shifting into an alert, readied stance, Neji eyed Hinata while keeping aware of his surroundings. Seeing her shift towards the balcony, Neji moved with her. He was her protector at all times, he was her guard. Always.

"N-Naruto!"

Hinata's loud gasp could be heard throughout the room as she emerged from the balcony, causing a bruised Naruto to glance up and an outwardly upset Hiashi to stare accusingly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi demanded, glancing between a shocked Hinata and a rather angry blond haired man.

"Why father," Hinabi said casually beside him in an outfit similar to his , "this is Hinata's lover." Gazing haughtily at Hinata's shaking form, Hinabi seemed to be inwardly daring her to deny the statement.

Glaring at Hinabi in refined anger, Hiashi's fists clenched. "Don't be foolish Hinabi."

Hinabi's bowed head and sideways glance told all. All of what she said was true.

"Sh-She is not, f-father," Hinata said quietly, her head also bowing in meek respect. Hands trembling in fear and part hopeful, Hinata clasped her hands in support, straining against herself to do her nervous jabbing. Feeling a slight pressure on her shoulder, she looked up unexpectedly to see a firm, stoic gaze.

"Hinata, get Naruto away from here."

Nodding in understanding at Neji's quiet demand , Hinata obediently beckoned Naruto towards her. Meekly glancing towards Hiashi's furious expression to Hinata's worried one, he quickly complied.

"What is this, Neji?" Hiashi asked accusingly as Hinata guided Naruto away, "A scheme? A conspiracy perhaps?"

Neji shook his head at his uncle's overzealous paranoia as he watched the two leave. Somewhat longingly, somewhat in dread. "No."

"No?"

"Yes," Neji said firmly without hesitancy.

A skeptic look was seen clearly on Hiashi's face. "Then what is that boy doing there?"

"He has hopes of disrupting Hinata's engagement ceremony," Hinabi answered, her gaze still lingering towards where Hinata and Naruto disappeared.

"Why?"

Neji gave a look of annoyance at Hiashi's question. Why? Why would Naruto do such a thing? He did it for him! He did it for her! He was in love, and so was she. What was there not to get?

Looking at Hinabi to answer her father's question, Neji found her pale knowing gaze directed at him. "Well Neji?" she asked, looking pointedly at him.

Neji blinked. Could she truly not know the answer? Narrowing his eyes, Neji looked at Hinabi with a guarded gaze. "You know as well as I do why has come."

Hinabi gave Neji an even look in return. "Oh, Neji? Why has the boy come? How had he known?"Giving a small smile, Hinabi spread her palms towards him in a covert gesture. "Enlighten us."

* * *

"Wh-what did you th-think you were d-doing, N-Naruto!" Hinata managed to admonish before breaking into a sad smile, her pale eyes sorrowful. "Why n-now?" 

Naruto chose to remain silent as he squirmed slightly beneath her gaze.

The music had continued to play, but the murmuring crowd almost enveloped the serene song. Hinata sighed. "What are y-you doing h-here, N-Naruto?" she asked again, her tone much calmer.

Naruto glanced away. "I came to stop your engagement." Laughing softly, he turned back towards her with a forced grin. "But maybe I did it a little too wild, huh?" His intention were honest, really. As soon as he heard of Hinata's engagement, he knew he had to convince, or at least try, her out of the arrangement.

Hinata sighed. "Y-you have d-disrupted an important c-ceremony."

Naruto shrugged meekly. "At least I disrupted it in a 'Naruto-kind-of-way' right?" He asked jokingly, looking towards her pale eyes in silent forgiveness.

Bowing her head to cover a small smile, she nodded faintly. Feeling tension quietly mounting, she chose to remain quite. For now. Anger and frustration though, was merely a hop, skip, and a jump away at his unseemly inconvenient timing.

"But the question is," Naruto said softly as she remained quiet, "have I come to late?"

Silence enveloped them as Hinata looked down in conflicting anguish. "Why?" she murmured after a moment, unspoken anger seeping stealthily through her veins. "Why now, N-Naruto?"

"Because I have been an idiot," Naruto said in an almost confessing manner, "for all these years, I had thought that you would wait for me."

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. "Wait?"

Naruto sighed. "I thought that when I became Hokage, your father would think more highly of me." A pause hovered between them as both were faced with an unspoken question. _But what of now?_

Hinata sighed as she knew the answer. Naruto had been too brash, too wild for Hiashi to see anything worthy for Naruto to be deemed of now. "Although," he continued with another forced grin, "I don't think that should really bother me now."

Hinata stifled a sigh. "Naruto…"

"I only want to be with you," Naruto stated bluntly.

A raised voice which spoke of anger coming from within the Hyuuga compound was the base of her answer. "It is t-too l-late," Hinata said, her voice trembling slightly.

A slight pause resounded the area as Naruto's face tightened in resolution. "I don't care," was Naruto's firm reply.

* * *

Your question is pointless, Hinabi," Neji said, his voice masked as he glanced towards the area where the two had left, "you know as well as I do why." 

Hiashi's eyebrow lifted in warning. "Neji."

Neji's eyes narrowed in slight irritation, his voice answering in disdain. "Yes, Lord Hiashi?"

"Answer Hinabi's question."

"Which question?" Neji replied almost mockingly. Perhaps if he bought them enough time…they would be able to do what was best. _But what was best? _Neji wondered silently.

"Why has he come?" Hiashi asked, his voice rising.

"To stop Hinata's engagement," Neji answered automatically.

"How had he known?"

Neji's pale eyes glinted in confusion before he masked it with indifference. "I don't know."

* * *

"H-how did you f-find out?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly quivering. 

Eyes glinting in slight skepticism, Naruto gave a slight shrug. "Does that matter?"

_Yes!_ Hinata's mind screamed, wishing she could voice it aloud. "W-we told n-no one."

"Who?"

"N-not even N-Neji knew," Hinata babbled, contemplating whether someone had overheard them or not.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Why is that so bad?"

"No one was supposed to know!" the Hyuuga heir cried. Dark hair clung to her tear stained face as she finally looked at Naruto. Pale eyes filled with anger and sorrow, Naruto flinched slightly at he piercing gaze but did not falter.

"Why not?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata's gaze lowered. "I did not need a reason to be upset at my clan."

Eyes softening beneath golden lashes, Naruto stepped towards Hinata slowly. Pulling her quivering form towards him, his voice rang with certain firmness. "I'm glad I stopped you."

"N-Naruto…"

Giving her a boyish grin, Naruto tilted his head glancing towards the night sky. "Let's go Hinata."

* * *

"I did it." 

Staring at each other for a moment before turning their lavender eyes towards Hinabi, Hiashi and Neji exchanged a glance of uncertainty.

"I told him," Hinabi stated coldly at their blank expressions.

"Why?" Hiashi asked, a look of disbelief clearly shown on his face.

"Why?" Hinabi mimicked, "It was because I knew he wouldn't be foolish." Turning her knowing eyes towards Neji, she spoke directly towards him. "I knew that if he had the chance, he wouldn't give it up so easily."

Neji swallowed, willing himself to remain calm. "You don't understand."

"Oh, Neji?"

Hiashi glanced between his daughter and his nephew as they conversed. This issue was something much more than a silly, hope-filled boy interrupting an engagement ceremony. Glancing around his compound, his eyes widened slightly at the fact that his daughter's chakra was slowly disappearing. Blinking in confusion, his head whipped towards the balcony.

"This is completely different," Neji seethed, "do _not_ bring Tenten into this."

Hinabi smiled. "Ah, so that is her name."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Hinabi."

Hinabi laughed in reply. "I think it quite endearing when a male of such obstinate thinking lowers himself to the state that you are in over a simple weapons mistress."

His veins tightened within his eyes and his throat released a threatening growl before he realized and Neji was suddenly thrown into an amass of indescribable, abrupt pain.

"Killer intent," Hiashi seethed, watching as Neji withered in pain. Narrowing his eyes in disgust at his shaking nephew, Hiashi gave a warning glance towards Hinabi. "Father like son."

Hating to feel controlled and powerless to the effect of the cursed seal, Neji fought in vain with the mind-numbing pain. _This_, he thought inwardly between the throbbing, _this is what I have to deal with. What I have to live for…_

"Stop it," Hinabi said, her voice ringing clear, "I aggravated him."

"It does not matter," Hiashi replied, his voice cold as he sneered at Neji, "He has no right."

Staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze, she nodded slowly. "Father," Hinabi said quietly, "is it only our birth-right that allows us to treat him so?"

"H-Hinata," Neji said through clenched teeth. Sensing both chakras fading, he gave slight sigh in relief. Gasping as his mind was seemingly being pounded, he clutched his head and gave a shout in agony.

Glancing once again towards Neji's pitiful position, Hiashi glanced towards Hinabi solemnly. "No." Releasing his hold against Neji, he watched distantly as Neji sat up. Slowly regaining his consciousness, Neji stood slowly and met Hiashi's eyes with a blank stare.

Shivering slightly at Neji's restraint, Hiashi nodded. "You could have been killed for disrespect, thank Hinabi for her kindness and mercy."

"Father," Hinabi interrupted before Neji's pride could become any less damaged, "that is irrelevant. Hinata is gone."

Eyes clouding in rage, Hiashi pointed towards Neji. "Retrieve her."

"She is not a _thing_, Lord Hiashi," Neji managed respectfully, "she will not easily return."

"Why would she leave?" Hiashi asked quietly, "She had all she ever needed. She had everything, lacking nothing!"

Hinabi's gaze lowered. "Except happiness."

"But _why_?"

"Because her love was stronger," Neji answered softly. "It was stronger than her duty. She was not meant to lead the clan."

"Nonsense," Hiashi said coldly, "bring her back."

"And if she is gone?"

Hiashi sighed heavily. "Then we shall discuss that later."

* * *

Leaping swiftly through the darkened forest, he caught them before they left the outer limits of the Hyuuga estate. 

"Hinata," Neji said as he appeared before them.

Looking slightly dazed and wary, she regarded him with a guarded gaze. Neji looked exhausted. Surely, a run from the Hyuuga compound to the outer borders should not tire him. "Neji?" Weariness and alarm shook her system as he took slightly longer to answer. "Has my f-father sent y-you h-here?"

Nodding a curt 'yes', Neji interrupted before an argument or fist fight could ensue. "But I won't bring you back by physical restraint."

Hearing a feral growl from beside Hinata, Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why," Naruto said, his eyes narrowed.

Neji's pale orbs turned towards Hinata. "Why are you doing this?"

Hinata blinked. "Why d-do I chose N-Naruto?"

Neji nodded his head slowly. "Why are you abandoning your duty? Why are you trying to defy…" And with this, he trailed off. Everyone did it. Everyone tried.

Hinata's voice was quiet as she shook her head. "I-I though of a-all people, y-you would kn-know, N-Neji."

Nodding an abrupt nod, Neji vanished before anything else was said. He knew the answer.

* * *

Watching two faint shadows disappear from the final barriers leading towards outside of Konoha, Neji returned towards the house. 

"She is gone," he answered stoically, his face revealing nothing as he turned towards Hiashi and an awaiting Hinabi.

"With who?" Hiashi demanded, his voice slightly rising.

Meeting Hiashi's gaze coldly, Neji bowed respectfully. "With the Kyuubi boy."

"She was not fit," Hinabi said, her voice soft, yet sensible.

Hiashi glanced down at his youngest daughter, now to be Hyuuga heir. "Not fit?"

"Not fit to head of clan," Hinabi stated offhandedly.

"And why is that?" Hiashi asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lowering her eyes in respect, Hinabi calmly answered. "Hinata is but only human."

Narrowing his eyes in disdain, Hiashi's words were callous. "And that is her reason for defying my authority?"

"No father, but she is foolish."

"She is but a girl," Neji interjected, his eyes challenging both his leader and his cousin.

"A foolish girl," was Hiashi's scornful reply

"A girl who is in love," Hinabi said, voicing her opinion.

Hiashi glanced quickly towards Hinabi. "In…love?"

"She is in love," Neji said distantly, "with the Kyuubi boy, Naruto Uzumaki."

"But she had said…" Hiashi trailed off, giving Neji a sideways look. "She had said she had no lover."

"And yet because she says she does not," Neji answered, "does not necessarily mean she was telling the truth."

"Oh?" Hiashi asked, "A lie?"

Neji's pale eyes flickered with conflict as he remembered their conversation in the forest. Hinata knew he knew the answer. And he did. "A choice."

"A choice? That is the cause?"

"Perhaps a foolish thought?" Hinabi asked pointedly, looking towards Neji.

"Perhaps," Neji answered slowly, seemingly choosing his words, "but a choice and a thought are completely different."

"Oh?" Hinabi asked, a small smile lighting her face, "What is the difference?"

"The choice," Neji replied, his words deliberate yet clear, "would be between two definite options and knowingly choosing only one. A thought would be dwelled on, yet one would never attain a certain answer, only thinking of the possibilities. It is the difference between a matter of doing and thinking."

"A matter of doing and thinking?" Hinabi asked, tilting her head slightly. "And what if you choose to do the wrong thing?"

"It is a matter of choice," Neji said firmly, "and that choice cannot be persuaded."

Hinabi looked at Neji closely, her pale eyes piercing his. "Oh?"

Neji glanced away at her scrutinizing gaze before answering, "Yes."

* * *

Moving quickly through the branches of the aged trees with the moonlight as his guide, Neji was careful as to hardly make a sound much more than a fleeting squirrel or bird. Landing softly on the balcony of the opened window, Neji stared through the opening in wariness. Perhaps she wouldn't want to see him… 

"Neji…"

Moving stealthily through the opening towards her bedside, Neji gazed down at an injured Tenten. Tracing his fingers gently across her bruises and skimming across her cuts, Neji's eyes filled with remorse. He had pushed her so hard.

"Neji…"

Turning his gaze upon her marred face, his frown deepened slightly. He had done this. Watching as she shifted in her bed in an uncomfortable manner, she settled down after a moment with a sigh. Grasping her hand softly, he gently lifted it towards his lips as he returned her unconscious call. "Tenten."

Kissing her calloused hand lightly, Neji gave a small smile. Feeling her shift slightly once more in her oblivious state, he watched as she continued to breathe softly. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, Neji curled his fingers around hers tightly slowly nodding off in satisfaction.

She was alive.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight and neither Hinata nor Neji showed up, Hiashi and Hinabi glanced discreetly at each other. 

Hinabi lowered her eyes respectfully, her response perceptive. "Ah, father, Neji is but only human."

Hiashi glanced out towards the balcony where the boy had taken left silently before answering. "Why yes, Hinabi," he said slowly, "you are right. Neji is only human after all."

"And he is a boy," Hinabi added as an afterthought, glancing up towards her father, "a boy who could be in love."

A moment of silence reigned between the two as they compared her statement with Neji's actions. Hiashi shook his head before gazing into Hinabi's pale knowing eyes, "No, Hinabi, he is a man who is in love."

Hinabi gave a small smile in reply, "Ah, father, you are correct."

* * *

**VxS**

Alright, it's done! Okie dokie, I would like to thank:

**Everlastingxwish, Swaying Mercury, Everlasting Memories, Clearsunrise, AmazinGSensatiOn, Ryotsu-chan, FormerAurora, Audre, Wildcatt, Kili, Iron Butterfly of Kinzan, Agent-doo, Diana, BloodHeron, If To See The World, Vampirewitch, BlooVeggieStix, Ennariel, Nitouryuu, Animesweetie, Ladyaymie, Sakran, xx.faith, Achillea, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, Sesshy Freak, DarlingKittystar, Kamilog, **and**Snowhearte**

Thanks to all of you for taking time to read this story!


End file.
